


Spin the Bottle

by cloudrains



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudrains/pseuds/cloudrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gryffindors are playing Spin the Bottle, and Sirius gets an unexpected surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr user asiriusandaremus. Enjoy!

Sirius had been angling for it to stop on Lily. It was a dick move, sure, but he always had good fun making James angry, and it’s not like Lily would have done anything with him anyhow. He had given Lily a small smile as the bottle was spinning and laughed as James’ hair seemed to stand up on end as it slowed.

 

The bottle did not stop on Lily. It stopped on Remus, who gave a dramatic sigh and stood up as if it were a chore, took Sirius’ hand, and pulled him into the broom closet. Sirius didn’t even have time to react until the door was shut firmly behind them, leaving them in the dark. He could hear James and Peter laughing outside and a few of the girls shushing them. Sirius squinted as his eyes adjusted to the dark and looked at Remus’ familiar face, a foot away from his.

“So.” he said, shuffling his feet anxiously.

“Well, Sirius, this isn’t exactly the first time we’ve been in a closet together.”

“You know what I mean, this isn’t like all those other times- those were pranks, and they think that we’re kissing in here.”

Remus seemed to take a deep breath and Sirius could see his eyes shift to the floor, glassy in the dim light coming from the crack in the door.

“Well, we wouldn’t want to disappoint them, would we?” he asked in a low voice, his eyes finally meeting Sirius’. Sirius stiffened, and he stepped backwards, bumping his head on the shelf behind him.

“What?” he yelped, his eyes going wide.

“It’s the game, Sirius. We’ve got seven minutes in here, but if you don’t want to…” his voice trailed off and Sirius thought he sounded a bit dejected. Sirius thought maybe he had hit his head a little too hard and rubbed it to make sure he hadn’t knocked himself out cold and was in reality laying on the floor of the closet, having some bizarre fantasy.

“Well I…” Sirius didn’t know what to say. It hadn’t really occurred to him that Remus might want to kiss him, or that it would even be a possibility. He was a little nervous, however, at the prospect. He thought he knew Remus, and now he was suggesting they kiss? Even more frightening, perhaps, was the fact that Sirius wasn’t repelled, but rather intrigued.

“Sorry.” Remus drew himself up to his full height and composed himself. “It was only a joke.”

“Was it though?” Sirius said, looking up at him. He found his hands were trembling slightly. Since when was he this much shorter than Remus? Had he really grown that much over the summer? The silence between them was heavy with anticipation.

“No.” Remus admitted, and then stepped forward, his lips inches away from Sirius’.

 

Sirius panicked for a moment but when he moved forward it was purely on impulse. His lips met Remus’ swiftly, and it took a moment of calm and silence before they both had time to react to the fact that they had actually done it. He moved his lips against Remus’, exploring him tentatively. His breath was hot but his lips were soft, and he could feel Remus’ arms wrap gently around his waist, drawing him closer. They kissed for a moment before Remus pulled away. He looked flushed in the dim light, and ran a hand over his hair, laughing lightly.

“That was better than I imagined.”

“So you imagined this then?” Sirius asked, still slightly surprised by this turn of events. His heart was pounding in his chest excitedly, and he could tell he was shaking ever so slightly.

“Many times.” Remus’ reply was quiet, but he looked at Sirius again, his eyes shining. “Did you like it?”

Sirius smirked. “I don’t think I’d be standing here if I hadn’t.” Remus’ arms were still around his waist. He put his arms around Remus’ shoulders, one of his hands moving into the curls at the nape of his neck, and he kissed him again.

 

This time was less urgent, Remus was more sure of himself. Sirius parted his lips gently and Remus’ tongue was hot inside his mouth, running over his lower lip. Sirius made a quiet noise in the back of his throat, and Remus stepped forward, pressing him back into the wall, kissing him hard. A few mops clattered to the floor, but Sirius didn’t notice. His attention was on Remus, on the noises he made, his taste, the way he moved his lips, the way he was running his hands down Sirius’ sides almost hungrily. They moved against each other, one of Remus legs pressing between Sirius’. Sirius felt a pleasurable jolt in his stomach and moaned softly. Remus moved his knee upwards and Sirius took a shaky breath, suddenly aware of how tight his trousers were. As Remus went to do it again, a faint murmur of voices brought them back to their senses. They parted again, catching their breath, and looked into each other’s eyes.

 

“This was impulsive.” Sirius said finally.

“Like that’s ever stopped you before.” Remus smiled at him good-naturedly. “Besides, I don’t hear you complaining.”

“I’m definitely not complaining. But our time is almost out.” he glanced pointedly at the door.

“You’re right.” Remus kissed him softly one last time before pulling away.

“Listen-” Sirius started to say. “I’m glad you…” the door burst open. James was standing there, brow furrowed.

“Eight minutes? What on earth were you doing in here, honestly?” his eyes flitted to Remus, whose manner indicated that nothing more than a friendly chat had happened between them, and onto Sirius, whose hair was mussed and pale cheeks were tinged pink.

“Oh.” he took a step back. “I didn’t think you’d actually follow the rules.”

“You know me.” Sirius grinned nervously. “I never break rules.” This made James laugh, and he threw his arm around Sirius, pulling him out of the closet.

“Just remind me to never get trapped in a small space with the two of you, that’s all I ask.”

Sirius glanced over at Remus, who was grinning widely.

“I don’t think that’s going to be a problem, Prongs.”

 

 


End file.
